Delusional
by sydneyariel
Summary: With memories comes a broken heart. what happens when Olivia and Elliot are in high school, and no one can save Olivia from her abusive mother? E/O Rated R for language, some smut later on.
1. Joyful

"Olivia Benson, sixteen, female, big brown eyes, about 5'6, you don't know her man?" Elliot Stabler asked Brian. "No dude, sorry, maybe if I see her ill recognize her." Brian replied, twisting a screw unto a piece of wood. "Oh man!" Elliot elbowed Cassidy in the arm. "Stabler what the fu... Holy shit, is that Olivia Benson?" Olivia Benson walked by Cassidy and Stabler, taking her beautiful brown hair out of her pony tail. She walked towards Elliot Stabler. "Hi El, if you don't mind me calling you that." Olivia smiled and looked into Elliot's ocean blue eyes. "Hi Liv, if you don't mind me calling you that." They both chuckled. "El I was wondering if well you could ask Cassidy, to ask my friend Casey to the winter-formal?" Elliot let out a sigh. "Sure Liv anything for you." "Thanks." Then she walked away with Casey both giggling and Casey looked back a few times. "So man what did the babe Benson want?" Cassidy bit his lip which he seems to do when he's nervous. "Man she wanted you to ask Novak to the winter-formal." Elliot patted Brian on the shoulder. "Are you serious? I didn't know she liked me!" Cassidy tossed the screw driver down on the ground.

After the second bell rang Elliot was heading to biology along with Olivia. They both stood in the hallway, looking at each other. "BENSON!" A voice yelled from down the hall. "What do you want Kathy." Kathy approached Olivia and slapped her across the face; Olivia was down on the ground holding her cheek. "Stay... Away... From Elliot! You got it bitch, he doesn't like you he loves me, no wonder your mother doesn't give a crap about you, no wonder your father raped her. You guys are both no good, whores open your legs when anybody comes around, don't you!" Olivia was crying at this point, "Kathy I was asking him a question" Olivia said. "A question my ass!" Kathy yelled. "Kathy leave her alone she really was asking me a question!" Kathy looked at Liv who was sitting on the ground and kicked her. "Bye Benson." Kathy laughed. "Listen Kathy! You think you can do this to me just because you and your fake blonde friends say that I'm nothing. Well you know what Kathy. Your right I do love Elliot and I know we will never be so I don't try were just friends that's it!" Olivia walked up to Kathy and punched her in the stomach."Suck on that!" Olivia yelled. "Benson!" A voice boomed "my office now!" Principle Malone yelled.

"Olivia why would you do something like this? This isn't what you usually do." "Sir I didn't do it out of no where... she..." He walked out of the room. "That was weird" Elliot said. "But Liv I didn't know you loved me, and I didn't realize this until about well two months ago but, I love you too!" Elliot said moving closer to Olivia. "Elliot! What do you mean you love _her _I'm beautiful... I'm popular!" "Yes Kathy, but you're a bitch! Olivia is intelligent, strong, the most beautiful young woman I have ever met. And Kathy you may not want to see this but..." Elliot put his hands on her cheeks, brushed her beautiful silky hair out of her eyes, and gave her the most passionate kiss anyone could imagine.

"UGH!" Kathy screamed, "You know what I don't care I was cheating on you anyways." She went storming out into the hall way and the principal came back in, "You guys can leave now. Olivia I just talked to your mom, you are free this time but if I see this happen again you will be in a lot of trouble." Olivia ran out of the room sitting in the hall crying. "Elliot! I can't do this! I can't have a boyfriend" Olivia put her head in her knees and cried. "Why not Liv?" Elliot sat down next to her in the hall. "My mom beats me when she's drunk if she doesn't like something I have done. El I don't want to go home know she's probably drunk and she knows what I did to Kathy... And she'll probably do the same to me."

Olivia kissed El on the cheek then started to walk home. When she got to her apartment she prayed and hoped her mom would be passed out so she quietly opened the door and "OLIVIA BENSON! I CANT BELIEVE WHAT YOU DID TO THAT POOR GIRL! YOU'RE NOT MY DAUGHTER! GET THE FUCK IN THE KITCHEN AND MAKE ME DINNER!" Serena screamed. As Olivia was in tears walking into the kitchen her mother picked up a glass bottle and threw it at the back of her head. Olivia was down on the ground, holding the back of her head crying. Then the doorbell rang, "What the fuck do you want... officer?"

**Comment if you want more 3 please no harsh criticism I write for fun not for a living. Haha. Is Olivia okay? Who's at the door? Will Elliot ask Olivia to the winter-formal? R&R!**


	2. Hurt

**XoMizzBen5onxo© owns the dialogue, anything you recognize she doesn't own! Well here is the second chapter just for you guys. Comment after you read if you have any idea, ill defiantly take them into consideration! **

"Ma'am you must be intoxicated because I look nothing like a cop! I am Olivia's boy... friend a boy that's her friend" Elliot caught himself. "Well we don't need you here right now" Serena said putting her feet up on the coffee table. "Can I go talk to her?" Elliot asked. "Yeah go ahead you're probably the only friend that little scum has anyways." Serena laughed at her own joke and then put her head back on the sofa. "Liv are you okay!" Elliot ran towards Olivia who was lying down on the kitchen floor crying. "I'm fine El, I'm used to it." Olivia said sitting up, then Elliot took her in his arms and kissed her forehead.

"Olivia you have to get out of here, this place isn't a very good environment to live in." Elliot said and brushed her hair out of her face. "El I can't just leave I have to make her dinner." Olivia said standing up grabbing the pan under the counter. "She'll freak and call the cops and if I leave where would I go?" Olivia asked Elliot. "Olivia you would stay with me of course, like I said I love you and I would give anything up for you babe... Anything" He said as he took the pan out of her hands and rested it on the counter top. "Now come on your going to come pack your bags while I call my dad and tell him what has happened." Elliot said, taking out his cell phone as he watched Olivia walk into her bed room.

"Liv great news my dad said he'll get this all figured out and you can live with us as long as you want until things settle down." Elliot said as he walked into her bed room. She was folding her clothes and stacking them neatly into her suitcase. "El I will probably end up living with you the rest of my life. I almost got put in foster care when I was 9 because she forgot to feed me and take me to school for 4 days. I only made it out because my friend Alex's mom had to come pick me up for dance class and she found me sitting under the deck crying. "Olivia I'm so sorry... I didn't know." Elliot said putting his head on hers and they both stared at each other for a couple of seconds. "Well I better finish this before my mom wakes up." Olivia tried to smile and then walked into her closet and pulled out a shoebox.  
"Hey sweetie what's that?" Elliot asked as he sat down on her closet floor next to her. "Well El this is my money I have been saving it up ever since my seventh birthday, that day I realized that I don't want to live under this roof and I am not dealing with my mother my whole life. But I've only risen 4,298 dollars because my mom only gives me one hundred dollars for Christmas and one hundred for my birthday but sometimes she forgets."

"Olivia you are such a worker I am so proud of you I will never have the mind set to collect that much money. Ha-ha. Well honey I guess we'd better go." Elliot grabbed her bags in one hand and in the other he linked arms with Olivia and snuck out the door. "El I didn't know you had a car! Its beautiful!" Olivia screeched and then jumped in the car, Elliot just laughed and smiled. "Anything that makes you happy babe, so did you eat dinner?" Elliot asked putting a hand on her stomach. "Someone looks hungry." Elliot turned the radio on, and then turned it down. "Yeah El I'm starving, my god, you spoil me so much I must be the luckiest girl in the world. I mean you rescued me from getting in trouble with Kathy, you love me, you helped me get away from my mother, and now I have a nice and caring home! With you Elliot I love you so god damn much!" Olivia kissed him on the lips for two straight minutes. Then they were both off to the restaurant.

After they were done with dinner Elliot drove home, and once they got inside Elliot introduced Olivia to his mom and dad. "Mom this is Olivia my girlfriend." Olivia smiled and then shook her hand. "Nice to meet you ." "Hello honey, are you alright I heard about your mother, come here sweetie I will run you a bath." pulled Olivia into the bathroom and Olivia laughed. "So dad, do you like Olivia?" Elliot asked. "Son if she's as beautiful, and smart as you say she is she'll be perfect for you, you need someone like her." patted Elliot on the back, "Now go make your bed... I trust you in there with her." made a stern face and then sat down on the couch. "Dad I can't believe you would even think I would do something like that to her! Are you crazy?" Elliot was mad, and then stormed into his room and slammed the door. Olivia screamed and then yelled, "ELLIOT, GET IN HERE WITH YOU GIRLFRIEND NOW!"

**R&R I hope you like it! So does Elliot ask Olivia to the winter formal or will Kathy get in the way? Why did Olivia scream? And what will Serena say when she wakes up? R&R to find out... 3**


	3. When

Elliot tried to ignore her and turned his stereo up. The walls were vibrating from the music, "ELLIOT STABLER!" yelled from the bathroom, Elliot sighed and then walked into the bathroom. "What mom... Oh my goodness." Elliot stopped himself and stood in the doorway. "Liv what happened?" Elliot looked at her with her bra and shorts on. He didn't really care if she was practically nude or not all he saw was the blotches of skin under her clothing, and the bruises and scars. "Olivia, honey, what happened to you?" asked as she ran the bath water. Olivia was sitting on the toilet covering her scared tummy. "I don't want to talk about it" Olivia whimpered. "Liv its okay you can tell us, I promise nothing will happen to you." Elliot said kneeling on the floor next to her holding her hand. "Well when my mom gets drunk she doesn't know what she's doing, so sometimes she whips me and beats me, but she usually apologizes.

"Elliot finish running her bath. I'm going to talk with your father so something can be done about this woman." "NO!" Olivia screamed, "I'm sorry, I mean no you can't do that! Shell think I told, well I did, but she'll get mad and... do stuff." "Honey, I promise you she won't come near you, I'll make sure of it" walked out the bathroom door and headed downstairs. "Liv no matter what happens I'll be here, I love you remember that!" Elliot said putting his forehead against hers holding hands. "I love you too." Olivia said wiping away her tears. "Well I'm going to take that bath and when you're done you can come into my room that's where I'll be.

Back at Casey's house she was sitting on her bed waiting for Cassidy to call, she was about to text Liv but her house phone started to ring. She waited a few seconds she didn't want to sound desperate. "Hello" Casey said calmly. "Hi, um, this is Brian, may I talk to Casey." Cassidy said she chuckled a bit. "Brian it is me, Casey" "Oh sorry, you don't sound like yourself on the phone." Brian also sat on his head and hit his forehead mouthing stupid, stupid! "Ha it's alright, how are you?" Casey asked. "Well I'm kind of nervous" Brian said, he sneezed. "Bless you, well is there anything I can help you with... You know for your nervousness..." Casey made a weird faced wondering if that was a word. "Actually, yeah there is. Well there is this amazingly beautiful girl at school and I don't know if she likes me I want to ask her to the dance. I mean I think I might love her." Brian let out a deep breath. "Hmm, have I met this girl?" Casey asked smiling. "Yeah you have." Brian said. "Well if its anyone I know I think you should just tell her." "Alright, Casey... Will you go to the winter formal with me?" "AHHH!" Casey screamed. Brian laughed. "I'll take that as a yes" "OF COURSE!" Casey was jumping up and down on her bed. "Well ill talk to you tomorrow! I... Love you Casey" Brian said waiting for a reply. "Bye Brian... I love you too!" And they both hung up the phone and laid down on their pillows.

Olivia got out of the shower and walked into Elliot's room. "Hi El." Liv said sitting down on the bed with just a towel. "You don't mind if I change in her do you?" Olivia asked. "Uhh" Elliot replied. "I mean of course not go ahead." Elliot turned his head to look away. "El, you're my boyfriend I don't want there to be any hiding or secrets between us! Okay? So you don't have to look away, actually I want you to um help me take off my towel." Liv grinned; Elliot walked to the door and locked it. "Sure baby" Elliot walked over to Olivia, and took of her towel. He admired her perfectly perky breasts, but then again he didn't want to take things too far. Not quite yet. "Liv I..." Elliot shook his head. "El its okay if you're comfortable with it I am." Olivia said hugging Elliot. Elliot smiled and laid her down across his bed. He couldn't stop himself, he took one breast in a hand and started to massage it, "Liv I don't want to do it yet, I'm just... exploring" Elliot tried to explain himself. "El it's alright I don't want to take things to far either I wouldn't let you actually." She chuckled. And then someone started knocking on the door. "Who is it?" Elliot called, he still had Olivia's breast in his hand. "It's me Elliot, now open the door" said. "Shit" Olivia jumped up and looked around the room and then ran into the closet." "Dad... What do you want?" Elliot asked as his father stepped into the room.

**Well what did you think? Read and Review! Thank you guys for the awesome comments so far. What will Elliot's dad say? Will he find her in the closet? WHEN IS ELLIOT GOING TO ASK OLIVIA TO THE FORMAL? **


End file.
